Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.47$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.47 = \dfrac{147}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.47} = 147\%$ $147$ per hundred = $147$ per cent = $147$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.